


A Smuggler Wedding

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob and Bob finally tie the knot, with help from everyone they've ever helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smuggler Wedding

The day was a beautiful one. But then again, every day was beautiful in this untouched island paradise. The water was a beautiful shade of turquoise, the sand was pure white, and the animal and plant life populating the island was vibrant and beautiful. It was a place known to nobody but the two men currently undergoing wedding preparations. And their wedding guests.

“Today’s the day,” said Bob. He stood in the bedroom of their little island cabin that had been constructed years ago, after they’d first found the place. For a few weeks, the two had entertained the idea of simply living there. But, in the end, a cave was nicer and more familiar. This little cabin was a place for romantic getaways and other little holidays. Like their wedding.

In front of Bob was a mirror, where he was admiring his reflection. He’d dressed in a wonderful, fancy old suit similar to the smuggler’s jacket that he’d given to Louisa. She was a guest too, one of his best mates (they’d chosen to have best mates rather than best men, so that any of their close friends could have important roles in the wedding). Bob’s suit was a deep blue colour, with a ruffled white shirt. He’d also cleaned up for the ceremony, and even put on a dark blue eyepatch to go with his outfit. His boots were also made of the finest pleather, imitations of the ones that would normally be worn with this outfit. The gold buttons adorning his coat shone in the sunlight, and he smiled at the look.

Over in the other side of the cabin, Rob was also preparing for the wedding. Like his partner, he’d donned an elegant suit that had been found in that same sunken ship off the coast of Japan. Unlike Bob’s suit, though, his jacket had been altered because his arms were too muscled to fit in the jacket’s sleeves. Instead, they were torn off in an elegant fashion, and the white ruffled shirt underneath provided poofy sleeves.

“Are you sure you don’t want to open the neck of your shirt a little?” asked Louisa. “It’ll look good. Not that I’m any judge of a guy looking good but I’m sure Bob would like it.”

“Bob only see Rob naked,” said Rob.

“But it’s just a bit of man cleavage,” said Louisa.

“No!” Rob roared. “Only Bob see.”

“Okay, okay, leave your shirt like that then,” said Louisa, putting her hands up in front of her. “Gee, sorry.”

“Rob look good?” asked Rob.

“Yes,” said Louisa with a nod. “You’d probably be better off asking someone who likes men but you look good to me.”

“You have rings?” asked Rob.

“Yep,” said Louisa, patting her pocket where the rings were safely tucked away. She’d dressed up to match the two grooms, in her smuggler’s coat and some other matching items of clothing. The coat kind of matched the purple streaks in her hair, which she liked.

“We go to place now?” asked Rob.

“Um, let me check,” said Louisa, and checked a note on her phone. “Hmm, dress Rob and then go to the ceremony place,” she read out, and then looked up. “Yup, time to go. Are you ready?”

“Rob ready,” said Rob, and nodded.

“Alright then, let’s go,” said Louisa. She left the cabin via the front door, with Rob close behind her. The island really was quite beautiful, even if the sun did beat down rather mercilessly through her thick coat. No wonder the smugglers didn’t want this place to be found by other angry smugglers, or anyone else for that matter.

One area of the island had been decked out for the ceremony. There was white silk draped everywhere, from the wedding arch to the chairs to the silk making up the aisle that Bob would walk up. The petals scattered down the aisle belonged to a whole manner of exotic blooms, ones that Bob would hold as he walked up the aisle.

“They’ve really outdone themselves here,” said Louisa, gazing around at all of the scenery. “I should hire these people to do my wedding.”

“Don’t talk about your wedding at someone else’s wedding,” said Lisa, nudging her as she walked up beside her. “It’s rude.”

“Okay but I still want to know who decorated this place,” said Louisa. “Can I at least ask someone that?”

“I already have,” said Lisa, and chuckled as her girlfriend laughed at her. “Rob and Bob have been helping these florists with their business for years. They work for the king in another country, though they didn’t at first. The florists used to just be a small-town business, but then Bob started supplying them with rare and exotic flowers. The king took notice and the rest is history.”

“They’ve helped so many people, haven’t they?” said Louisa. “And the people are so grateful.”

“We help good people,” said Rob, looking quite stern. “If they good, we help. If they bad, I chase away.”

“You must be good judges of character, then,” said Louisa.

“Bob know what questions to ask,” said Rob. “Bob smart. And amazing. Rob love Bob.”

Louisa had to coo at the way Rob smiled, talking about his partner. And then she ushered him into place as the signal was given for the music to begin playing. Louisa stood next to Rob while Lisa returned to her place with the other guests. 

The group of musicians currently playing the wedding march had also been helped by the two smugglers. They normally played for large audiences, ones much wealthier than everyone present at the ceremony. But they gladly played for the two men who had provided them with forgotten music and the instruments with which to play the songs well.

The flower-girl skipping down the aisle ahead of Bob was half mermaid, her mother having been helped by Bob when she’d been caught in a fishing net. Her mother was also at the ceremony, lying in a bathtub and beaming at the sight.

Bob appeared at the end of the aisle, walking out from between two deep purple silk curtains. Rob stiffened, grinning broadly at the sight of his groom-to-be. There were tears of happiness in his eyes, and Louisa inched closer to him just in case he bolted down the aisle to hug Bob. She probably wouldn’t be able to hold him if he did bolt, though.

Fortunately, Rob only grinned at Bob with tears still glimmering in his eyes. When Bob reached the end of the aisle, he took Rob’s shaking hands in his own and squeezed them. Rob visibly calmed with Bob beside him, though on the inside he was still brimming with excitement. Bob could see it in his eyes, which were still teary.

The priest was a kind man who knew the smugglers well. Like everyone else present, he had once been struggling to get by. But then the smugglers had come and given him valuable goods so that he could pay off his debts. Louisa secretly wondered if there were any other priests who wouldn’t mind marrying two people of the same sex, but quickly hushed that thought when the priest began to speak.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Robin and Robert,” said the priest. “These two men have asked me to wed them in the eyes of all in attendance and in the eyes of Aideen. May Her light shine down upon them, and may She guide them into a bright and happy future together. The couple have written their own vows.”

“Rob,” said Bob, and took a deep breath as he looked at his lover. “Before I met you, I was smuggling alone. I braved the high seas myself, and of course had to scuttle away under the eyes of the law. I even lost my leg to a giant squid. I couldn’t trust anyone to be my first mate. But then I met a young man in the streets of a city with no name. He was picking on some other poor kids, as I recall. And then an even bigger kid came along and socked that bully in the jaw. That kid was you.” He smiled at Rob, and Rob smiled back. Some tears had begun to leak from his eyes, and his grin had begun to tremble from being held for so long. “And then I took a liking to you. Found out some more about you. I took you under my wing and onto my boat. But you came into my heart all by yourself. Took me by surprise. I love you, Rob. And I promise to always love and protect you, to be by your side no matter what. I want to sail the seas of eternity with you.”

Rob’s vows were less eloquent, as was to be expected. But they were no less heartfelt.

“Rob love Bob,” said Rob. “You take me from streets. Take onto boat. Into heart. Show me adventure. Love me. Let me stay with you. I love you. Be with you forever. Sail the seas of eternity. Eat cake forever.”

Bob desperately wanted to kiss Rob after that speech, but first they had to exchange the rings.

“The rings?” asked the priest. Louisa blinked tears from her eyes and handed the ancient, beautiful gold bands to the priest. They’d been found in a treasure trove in a temple somewhere, and were carved with delicate designs for love and happiness and eternity.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” said Bob, sliding the ring onto Rob’s finger. Rob smiled at him, and then returned the phrase and gesture. The two men grinned at each other.

“And now, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss,” said the priest. Rob grinned even wider and pulled Bob into a crushing hug, kissing him for all he was worth.

Following the ceremony, the guests would dine on a fine banquet of food prepared by chefs from around the globe. The silverware was supplied by ancient castles, as were the fine China plates and crystal goblets. The wine was also looted from the same ancient temple where the smugglers had found the crystal wine bottles for the butler. And then there was the wedding cake, which was the most divine thing that anyone had ever tasted.

While the smuggler wedding definitely wasn’t a typical one, it was perfect for the two smugglers who were now married.


End file.
